meregosfandomcom-20200215-history
Occupied Meregos
Occupied Meregos is the name used by the Allied Forces to describe the Axis-controlled regions of the Commonwealth of Meregos during World War II. Referred to by the Axis as the "Imperial Hellenic State", Occupied Meregos XXX. Occupied zones The first Axis attack against Meregos was from the north, an aerial strike across western Myranos and Utya in January 1943. Although the attacks missed nearly all of their targets, King Aziz VIII ordered the Meregosian Navy to move to a northern defensive position, leaving the southern islands vulnerable to attack from the Japanese Navy, who sailed in from below Australia and the coast of Chile. By April 1943, the entirety of the Eprau, Kallar, Verinth and Orosia regions were under the occupation of Japan. Surprised by the attacks, King Aziz VIII ordered the Meregosian Navy to liberate the islands, but conceded to the Rykstemig who voted to maintain the protection of the northern islands and keep the navy in place. The Japanese forces did not cease, and by August the Conneaut, Daksmia, Erana, Axvall and Fornebu comunes of Myranos were occupied, as well as the Tjalleberd comune of Iras up to the Saigon Strait. No formal armistice was signed between Meregos and the Axis Powers, but a de facto armistice was in place by September 11 1943, when Adolf Hitler instructed Emperor Shōwa to cease the invasion of Meregos as the "entire naval might of the Tripartite Pact combined could not withstand an attack from an angered Meregosian navy". On September 21, Hitler sent a telegram to van Kedisi from the Occupied capital of Beirut in Verinth, informing the King Aziz VIII that the invasion of Meregos would not continue "unless provoked". The telegram referred to the occupied zones as the "Imperial Hellenic State", to be administered by the Japanese Empire, with the free zones continuing as the Kingdom of the Meregos Islands. In 1944, Hitler grew unsatisfied by the failure of the Japanese to crush the Rebel Alliance and the Imperial Hellenic State was transferred to German control. Administrative structure Collaboration Anti-partisan actions See: Rebel Alliance of Meregos Civilians Daily life Oppression Under Japanese occupation, a compulsory male conscription of all males over the age of 18 was ordered, with a military complex being created in XXX, XXX. However, the Meregosians did not easily submit to this and many men went underground and joined the Rebel Alliance or fled to the free zones of Meregos. By January 1944, it is estimated that 93% of the men of age in Occupied Meregos had fled. During the German occupation, male conscription was abandoned and replaced by a forced labour policy for both men and women, called Service du Travail Obligatoire ("Obligatory work service, STO"), which consisted of the requisition of hundreds of thousands of Meregosian workers against their will, for the German war effort. In addition to work camps for factories, agriculture, and railroads, forced labour was used for V-1 launch sites and other military facilities targeted by the Allies in Operation Crossbow. There were German reprisals against civilians in occupied countries; in Verinth, the Nazis built an execution chamber in the cellars of the former First Office of Verinth building in Hanate. However, none of the 86 execution chambers built across Occupied Meregos were ever used due to interventions by the Rebel Alliance. Liberation Aftermath Category:Administration of Meregos Category:Meregosian history Category:World War II